


Irresponsible Rocketry and Karaoke While Intoxicated

by pengiesama



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: College, Drunkenness, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff experiences his first hangover and Tony nurses him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible Rocketry and Karaoke While Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday giftfic for Ramen. Betaed, sort of, by daphnerunning, while she was equally as drunk as Jeff was.
> 
> It's futurefic where they're living together and in graduate school. Search your heart, you know it to be the true future.

Hangover. An unpleasant physiological state caused by the excess consumption of ethanol beverages. Jeff had never thought he would live the experience himself, just as he had previously never thought he would set foot into a noisy, crowded pub, never thought he would be convinced by his fellow laboratory partners into having a drink, never thought...

...

There were several more "never thoughts" to be had, but they were, at the moment, lost in a thick fog of dehydration and hypoglycemia.

"Awake, are we?"

Jeff did not have the presence of mind for many things at the current moment (recalling the events of the previous night, recalling where his glasses got to, recalling how his legs worked), but had enough to be struck with shame at that voice. That voice, delivered by That Reddish Blur that hovered over his aching body on the bed.

He did so hope that his pained gurgling did not sound overly pathetic.

Jeff felt himself being carefully propped up into a sitting position against some pillows, and tried not to vomit up the contents of his stomach immediately. He felt a cup being pressed into his hands.

"Drink," ordered That Reddish Blur.

He dutifully drank. A prepared electrolyte mixture for his dehydration, delivered through what Jeff was fairly certain, even without his glasses, was a purple crazy straw. Jeff spared a peek to his side. That Reddish Blur sat next to him at the edge of the bed, polishing something with a cloth.

"...finished," Jeff croaked, gingerly offering the empty glass in That Reddish Blur's general direction.

There was heaved a heavy sigh, and the glass was exchanged for glasses. Putting them on allowed That Reddish Blur to come into focus as Tony, loved and lovely one, so dear and patient, putting up with a rumpled drunken twit and nursing him back to the land of the living with electrolyte cocktails delivered through purple crazy straws --

\-- even the thought of the word "cocktail" threatened to send Jeff plummeting back into the depths. He badly wished to hold Tony in his arms, bury his face in his silky curls, and await the sweet embrace of death.

The attempt to make this a reality started and ended with Jeff flopping limply over to rest his head in Tony's lap with a plaintive whimper. Tony's hand came up to run thickly through Jeff's mussed hair, and Jeff wanted to cry, because he was achy and nauseous and smelly and still vaguely intoxicated and Tony didn't even care that an achy nauseous smelly drunken lout was flopping about on his lap making terrible noises.

"What happened last night?" Jeff meant to ask, though it came out a bit more like "wuhghhhappee" and trailed off into another whimper.

"You and your nanoelectronics lab partners decided to go out for drinks."

Gurgle.

"You did invite me as well, yes, but by the time I'd gotten out of my T.A. session, you had already declared yourself the Maharajah of Rocketry and had managed to launch most of the pub's whiskey bottles into low earth orbit."

Another gurgle.

"On one-and-a-half drinks, if your classmates are to be believed."

Whimper.

"I bundled you up and took you home, in any event. A quick shower then into bed."

Disjointed memories began to surface in Jeff's fevered brain. Clinging to Tony as he they stumbled toward home, sing-speaking to him urgently of how they were living in a powder keg, giving off sparks; he really needed him and forever would start tonight. Deciding as Tony was removing his whiskey-and-gunpowder-stained clothing for the shower, that there existed an immediate need for his mouth to be against Tony's. Subsequently colliding foreheads with Tony and briefly blacking out.

Then the vomiting. Oh, the vomiting. Jeff buried his face in Tony's thigh and wished to be wiped from the face of reality.

"It's alright," said Tony, gently. "I found a blueprint you scribbled on a napkin for a whiskey-powered robot; I glanced over it and it seems structurally sound. Once your head's clear, we can make a weekend project out of it."

Gurgle. "...love you..."

Tony smiled and bent to touch noses with him. "Love you too."


End file.
